The First Hunger Games
by Gweneviere Allistar
Summary: Back to the beginning...see how the very first Hunger Games began! Follow Bridgett, District 12's very first girl tribute, through the horror that is, The Hunger Games. Please review! I know there's a bajillon of these, so I appreciate it if you review:
1. Chapter 1:It begins

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, a sliver of light announcing that morning had come. As the rays pierced through Bridgett's bedroom window, she cringed. Morning had ruined her perfectly wonderful dream, in which she was running through a meadow with her brother and sister, with their dog Frowler barking behind the laughing children. Bridgett turned over onto her back and sighed.

_If only it were true now! _She normally would have been up and already getting ready for school by now. But lessons had been cancelled today, due to a strange new thing called the Reaping. Only children ages 12 to 18 were allowed to participate, so Bridgett wondered why her five year old sister and ten year old brother got school off today as well, but they got to go with their sister to the Reaping, which Bridgett was excited to see her siblings looking upon her, so proud. She finally forced herself to get out of her comfy bed to get ready. As she began looking through her wardrobe for something to wear, her mother came in. Bridgett's mother had the same tangled thick blonde hair that both Bridgett and Bridgett's sister Misty shared, and tired, kind blue eyes. She stood only about 5'7, with a wiry frame and thin, gangly arms and legs.

"Hold on, Bridgett. They all want us to wear this pale blue." She said, holding up a washed out blue dress with buttons down the front.

"Why? It looks terrible!" Bridgett gasped, wide eyed at the dress. Now Bridgett wasn't a spoiled child, actually the exact opposite. But the events that had started three years ago, well, they could change the sweetest of people into monsters.

"I kinda like it." Came a small voice from Bridgett's doorway. There stood Misty, her own shoulder length blonde hair had been straightened and put into two little pigtails with ribbon, the same color as the washed out blue dress. Misty too wore a pale blue dress, but in a much smaller size and no buttons in the front. Her little feet had been fitted with snow white socks that fit snuggly into her white dress shoes, which clicked and clacked on the wooden floor.

"Oh, Misty! You look beautiful." Bridgett exclaimed, twirling her little sister around. The little girl giggled, her bright green eyes shone in happiness.

"Alright now, get a move on, little girlie! Your sister needs to change. Out! Out!" Bridgett's mother shooed, pushing Misty out of the room. She tossed Bridgett her dress before shutting her door.

**Hola! So, this is my actual FIRST fanfic, the other one was an actual story, and I didn't know about fiction press. Woops:) Anyway, please review! Constructive critisim is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2:Getting ready

Bridgett sighed as her mother relentlessly pulled her long blonde hair into a tight braid.

"Ouch! Mom, that hurt!" She complained as her mother gave an extra tug. Bridgett had pulled her dress on and was wearing identical socks and shoes to Misty, who was running around their parent's room singing "Hunger Games, Hunger Games. Oh, I love the Hunger Games!" at the top of her apparently huge lungs.

"Misty, you can't LOVE the Hunger Games. You haven't even seen one yet!" Their mother laughed, still with some difficulty to try and braid at the same time. Reeta Belvinden was a good, hardworking wife. She never asked for much, and taught her children the important life lessons they needed to know. Her two daughters were her pride and joy, and loved watching them grow into two, very different people. Bridgett was very cautious, observant girl, never participating in something she thought was wrong. She wasn't uptight, really. Just….quiet. Misty, on the other hand, was loud and rowdy and a definite cause of trouble. As Mrs. Belvinden braided her eldest daughter's hair, she thought about how this, reaping, as they called it, would effect her children as they grew up. She was only brought back to reality by Bridgett, who was screaming bloody murder about how they were going to be late for possibly-THE-coolest-thing-to-happen-in-this-district-EVER. Reeta immediately realized the time, and quickly finished up Bridgett's hair and raced out the door with her girls, the males having to come half an hour earlier.

"Wonder what it's gonna be like?" Misty asked, running alongside her sister and mother.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't think we'll forget it." Reeta said, noticing the elaborate banners in the distance. _But I think we'll want to forget. _Reeta thought, as a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach began.

_I think we'll want to forget._

**Hey there! Thank you so much for reading this far, is anything's not making sense, or you wanna see something happen, review! I'll defiantly get back to you if you do. So, review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaping

As the three Belvinden women entered the district's center, only one word came to Bridgett's mind.

"Whoa." She breathed. And whoa was right. The plain, grey podium that had stared at them whenever they passed by had been transformed into a dazzling display, complete with the banners they had seen from a distance. Large screens had been set up on either side of it, showing the new capitol logo, and blaring the new anthem. As Bridgett tried to absorb her new surroundings, a man ran at them and grabbed Bridgett, swirling her around. At first, Bridgett let out a scream, and tried to free herself.

"Paul! You shouldn't twirl her around like that! It will mess up her dress!" Reeta scolded the man. Immediately Bridgett stopped screaming, and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"Dad! Let me go!" She complained, laughing at the same time. Paul Belvinden had a strong muscular frame and dark tan skin from working in the sun as a younger man, who now worked with metal. He had black cropped hair that his son, Allen, also had, and kind, chocolate brown eyes. He, like the sea of blue next to him, wore a faded blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes. He smiled at Bridgett and set her down.

"Sorry, baby. I'm just so excited for you! You are just old enough for The Reaping, you know. Such a privilege!" He chirped, giving her an enormous hug. Bridgett knew, alright. Her father hadn't stopped talking about how wonderful it was to include the twelve-year-olds in The Reaping, and that this generation was going to be the best on account for this Hunger Games. Of course, she had watched her father watch the news late at night which was saying those exact things. She hadn't told anyone, as it wasn't important where her father stole his opinions, but it became awfully annoying at times.

Just as the four of them began their walk in, another male joined their ranks.

"There you are, Allen! Haven't been causing trouble now, I hope?" Reeta asked, her eyes searching Allen for anything wrong. Allen shook his head. The boy, like his father, had black cropped hair and dark tan skin, but had his mother's blue eyes. He too was wearing a pale blue shirt, but khaki pants with black shoes. He had a very small frame, but was quick and stealthy on his feet. He walked up to Bridgett and gave her an affectionate nudge.

"You got this, sis." He smiled.

"Thanks, Al. But it's a small possibility that I'll get selected. I might go through my whole life not getting picked." Bridgett said, though in her mind she desperately wanted to be chosen.

"Oh, you'll get picked. I'm sure of it." Allen smirked, an impish glint in his eyes. Bridgett remembered this look. When she was six years old, Allen four, Reeta had boughten her children each new toys. A train for Allen, and a doll for Bridgett. The two had been very happy until Bridgett began teasing Allen, and ending up breaking the train. Allen, furious, began to scream and cry until he had to be taken to his room to calm down. The next morning Bridgett woke up to find her doll in pieces hanging from the ceiling, and Allen in her doorway with the same impish face.

"What's with the face?" She asked warily.

"Face? What face?" Allen asked absentmindedly.

"The one when you do something bad! That face!"

"_I _never did anything bad!"

Bridgett opened her mouth to argue, but decided it was hopeless.

"Come on, guys we're gonna be late!" Reeta called, ushering everyone, and the five Belvindens trotted forward.

As they all followed the long line of pale blue dresses and shirts, Bridgett noticed many white uniformed men walking around, guarding various things, observing the lines. Bridgett nudged Allen, who was walking next to her, and nodded. They were the same guards who had ripped their fragile lives apart three years ago.

Nobody had suspected anything when they came in the dead of night. Bridgett had been sleeping when she heard Frowler, the family dog, begin to bark loudly. As she stumbled out of her room to investigate, her parents came thundering past her and her father began yelling at the door to get off their land until _BOOM! _The door had been blown down. Bridgett couldn't remember what had happened next, it went by in a blur, it seemed. But she did remember a blast from a plasma gun, Frowler's limp body lying on the living room floor – then she was screaming her head off, and somehow Allen was by her, also screaming. Then everybody was being led out of their homes, she remembered her neighbors coming out, led by men in white uniforms, and men were leading them outside too, into the town center –

"Young lady, I need your arm!" A stern young woman growled, outstretching a black gloved hand. Bridgett looked around, bewildered. In her reminiscence of that night, she and Allen had somehow gotten to the front of the line. Allen nodded in the direction of the woman, an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh, uh sorry." Bridgett apologized meekly, slowly giving the woman her arm. The woman quickly grabbed her arm, took her finger, and using a strange device, sent a small shock of pain up her arm. The woman let go of Bridgett's arm, satisfied with the small pool of blood on a sheet, and shooed her on. Bridgett slowly walked away, looking back at Allen. A white uniformed man blocked Bridgett's path.

"Age?" he asked gruffly.

"Twelve." Bridgett said in a small voice. The uniformed man nodded, and directed her to a group of children.

"Over there, where all the other twelve-year-olds are." He said, waving her on. Bridgett walked quickly away from the guard to the group of children. She recognized many of the children from school, but a few she'd never seen before in her life. They looked odd, as if they came from somewhere different. As Bridgett began looking closely at one such boy with ruffled brown hair, a girl ran up to her.

"Stella!" Bridgett cried, hugging her best friend. Stella was dressed exactly the same as Bridgett, with the exception of her hair, which was done up in a bun. As the girls giggled about the decorations, the strange guards, and the newcomers, a person dressed in very fancy clothing walked out onto the podium. It wasn't clear from where they were standing whether the person was a girl or a boy, but they settled down as a guard stepped toward them warningly. The person tapped the speaking device on the front of the podium, creating a series of deafening bumps. When the person seemed satisfied, they began to speak to the now silent crowd.

"Welcome to the first annual HUNGER GAMES! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**Well, this was one HUGE chapter. Hope you like:) And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A bowl of names

Bridgett's stomach clenched in anxiety as the words rang out to the crowd. She felt Stella grab her hand in excitement, but Bridgett didn't dare look, in case the entire thing evaporated into a dream. She locked her eyes on the speaker.

" - As you know, our great country of Panam was built on the ashes of another great civilization-" The speaker was saying. Bridgett sighed. She learned all this in school, why learn it from her too?

" - And so, to explain it better, a video from the Capitol!" The speaker chirped, dramatically waving to the screens. They flickered for a moment, and suddenly a devastated land was on them, burning trees, crumbled buildings. "War. Terrible war." A booming voice said. "Brother turned on brother, friend on friend. A terrible time for Panem. But, out of the ashes, a new people arose. Working together, they rebuilt Panem to its former glory. But, the cost of freedom is not free, which is why two tributes, one boy and girl ages twelve through eighteen, shall battle for glory and honor in the Hunger Games. Only one shall be victorious. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" And in an instant, the capitol logo flashed and the screens went black. The speaker, who had during the video brought out two glass bowls filled with little pieces of paper, clapped her hands to call everyone's attention. Bridgett jumped slightly as the claps echoed through the crowd. The video was only adding to the excitement she already felt about the Reaping, and she could hardly concentrate on what the speaker was saying.

"Now, now everyone. Let's get to it!" The speaker called, directing everyone's attention to one glass bowl. Bridgett still couldn't tell what gender the speaker was, even with the voice.

"Now, this is the girl's bowl. When you are twelve, your name shall be entered once, at thirteen, twice, and so on. If you apply for food, your name shall be entered. If you disobey rules, your name shall be entered. Are we clear?" A rumble from all the girls in the crowd said they did. "Good! Now since this is all your first year, all of your names have been entered once to keep it equal." The speaker gently reached a hand in the bowl. Bridgett's heart was leaping out of her chest. She looked at Stella, who looked just as excited as she was. She grabbed her hand harder. The speaker pulled a single folded piece of paper out from the bowl. _Please please please let me get picked, please! _Bridgett thought, her eyes closed tight.

"Bridgett Belvinden!" The speaker's cry rang out through the crowd. At first, Bridgett didn't register that she'd been chosen, and stood there for a few moments while the crowd around her erupted. Stella was screaming her head off, shaking her wildly. Bridgett blinked, and looked at her surroundings.

"I won? I won? I WON! I'M DISTRICT 12's TRIBUTE!" Bridgett yelled happily. White guards surrounded Bridgett and led her up the podium. From a closer view, Bridgett could see that the speaker was a woman, and gave Bridgett a hug.

"Let's hear it for Bridgett, everyone!" She cried, and the crowd went nuts for the duration of close to ten minutes. When they were finally calmed down, The woman walked over to the other bowl.

"Now boys, this is your bowl. You remember what I said about the girl's bowl, about the age and other ways you could get entered?" A faint rumble of boys said yes. "Good, because the same applies to you as well. And you all have your names entered in once too, just to be fair. Now, here we go." The woman slipped her hand into this bowl also, and pulled out a single piece of paper. She opened it, and read it to the crowd.

"Robb Whelner!" The crowd burst with applause again. A young boy with spiked brown hair stepped forward, his face grim. Bridgett frowned at the boy. _How could he be so sad on such a joyous day? _She wondered. As the guards brought Robb up to the platform,he stayed frowning and silent. He eyed Bridgett with his golden brown eyes and turned forward, facing the throng. He had long, slender limbs and a thin torso. His lightly tan skin was covered in a pale blue shirt and black dress pants and his feet were covered in black shoes. His brown hair had the slight smell of gel, the only way it could stay spiked. His face still had a boyish look about it, though he seemed to be into his teens, about thirteen or fourteen. As the crowd died down again, the woman turned to the two tributes.

"Now children, you have exactly two hours to receive your things and be back here in order to board the train. And-" she added, noticing Robb's hopeful expression, "The Peacekeepers shall accompany you." Robb's face fell, and the "Peacekeepers", as the woman had called them, led both tributes down the stairs from the podium to the ground, to their families. Bridgett was met with smothering hugs all around, Misty squeezing the hardest of all.

"I knew you had this, sis." Allen said, looking up at his sister with deep admiration. Both Paul and Reeta had tears in their eyes.

"My baby girl, the tribute for District Twelve!" Paul cried loudly, hugging his daughter tightly. The Peacekeepers nudged the family, and soon everybody was back at the house, chattering loudly. Bridgett ran up to her room and started flinging things into a old suitcase. There was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." Bridgett called, not looking up as she threw a sweater into her suitcase. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at her father's smiling face. "I just wanted you to know I'm very proud of you, and wanted you to have this." He brought forth a small box wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. Bridgett uncertainly took the box from her father, and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful pin she had ever seen.

"Oh Dad." She breathed, tenderly touching the golden bird.

"You remember what that is, don't you? A Mockingjay. Remember I showed you one, it was sitting on a lamppost in town when you were little. I thought it would bring you luck. Of course, I would've given it to you even if you didn't get chosen, but I thought just a little good luck present was in order." He smiled down at Bridgett as she traced the feathers on the Mockingjay's wings.

"Did you make this, Dad?" She asked. Paul nodded. He worked in town as the District's metal repairman. Bridgett held the shiny golden pin close to her.

"Dad, why does it have an arrow in its mouth?"

"It just stopped you from getting hurt, by taking the arrow for you, it protected you. This pin will protect you Bridgett, and all who have it afterward." Paul explained. A shout from the Peacekeepers told them that it was time for Bridgett to go. She hugged Paul tightly.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll miss you." She said, her voice muffled in his shirt. He hugged Bridgett with all his might, and kissed her forehead.

"Win for us, okay?" He said, and led her down the stairs.

The family swarmed her, telling her goodbye and hugging her. Misty clung to Bridgett.

"NO! I WANNA GO WITH HER!" She screamed as both Paul and Reeta tried to pry the little girl off her sister. Bridgett hugged and kissed everybody, and finally was ready to go. Paul handed her her suitcase and gave her one last kiss.

"I feel bad I'm leaving you guys. What about my schoolwork?"

"Honey, don't worry about that. We'll be just fine. And I think you have a train to catch." Paul smiled, and waved as the Peacekeepers led Bridgett out the door.

**Hope this was good enough:) Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: A peculiar train ride

Bridgett had never ridden in a train before. As she and Robb were ushered into the sleek train car, her jaw dropped. Inside was thee most elegant furniture she'd ever seen. Velvet chairs with golden legs, and elaborate drapes that cascaded to the floor. There were little glass tables filled with pastries of every kind, and golden goblets filled with a dark purple liquid that Bridgett assumed was wine. Thick blue carpet clothed the floor, and softened the blow to Bridgett's feet as she set them on the floor.

"This is the living car. We'll have most of our discussions in here, as well as all our meals." The woman, who had come in behind them said. She smiled at the two of them vaguely for a minute, them startled both tributes by sharply saying "Oh my goodness! I didn't introduce myself!" She gave each a little bow and said "Begonia Vultan, at your service. I'll be your liaison for you and the Capitol. Any questions?" Robb raised his hand.

"Where do we sleep?" He asked, his whole face seemed to age in a matter of the two hours they had spent getting ready.

"Uh, over there, dear. Why-" Begonia started to ask, but Robb had already disappeared down the corridor Begonia had pointed to. Bridgett, as curious as Begonia looked, sat down in one of the chairs, trying to decipher Robb's odd emotions. To take her mind off the puzzle, Bridgett looked over at the window.

"Uh, so when are we leaving?" Bridgett asked, trying to lighten the mood. Begonia gave a small chuckle.

"Dear girl, we've been moving for almost twenty minutes! The grandest part is you don't feel a thing when you ride these. Ah, the luxuries of the Capitol." She gave a sigh and relaxed on the chair. Bridgett looked back out the window. Trees looked like they were green flashes as they flew past by the window. She let a small gasp escape her lips, mesmerized at the speed. She pressed her nose to the glass, as mountains blurred into grey blobs on the horizon and the soft white clouds became one single white line, looking as though the mountains had tore open the sky.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Begonia was shaking Bridgett awake. She woke with a start, because she didn't remember closing her eyes. She DID however, remember how she was pressed up against the glass, and now there was a impressive drool line coming from where her mouth was.

"You've been sleeping for about an hour. I wouldn't have woken you, but too much moisture isn't good for the pure crystal capitol windows." Begonia explained as she pushed Bridgett in her chair out of the way to clean the window. Bridgett shook herself in an effort to awaken herself more, and stood up and stretched. She scanned the room for Robb, but still was not present.

"Where's Robb? Still in his room?" Bridgett asked.

Begonia nodded. "Hasn't come out yet, sweetie. Do you know what's wrong?"

"No, I don't even know him very well." A Lie. Everybody knew who The Whelners were. The most respected family in the rebellion, turned into the poorest and most despised family shortly after the Peacekeepers came. Grant and Krailia Whelner were the heart and soul of the rebellion in district twelve, and had incorporated their beliefs into their young son. Robb had brought his ideas to school, trying to get his fellow peers to listen. At first, when the rebellion was at its peak, everyone listened to him, and the Whelners grew in respect and fame throughout Panam. But when the Capitol began winning against the rebels, the Whelners began to lose favor with everyone, especially the citizens. They had hoped that they would lead them to freedom, but instead led them into a losing battle. Some of the extremists began to harass the Whelners, and their children began to bully Robb at school. They lost their home, and were forced into a small, abandoned shack on the outskirts of town. To this day everybody avoided the Whelners, at school, at work, everywhere. They became the district's very own untouchable family, and people liked to keep it that way. Bridgett shifted uneasily in her chair as she heard thumping from Robb's room. Begonia looked strangely at the hallway, but shrugged it off and continued to babble. Bridgett, on the other hand, tuned out her constant chatter and got up to investigate.

"I wouldn't do that, sweetie. They've been going on ever since you fell asleep. I checked once, but he said there was nothing to fear. Strange boy, that Robb." Begonia smirked, shaking her head. Bridgett paused. Her stomach gave a low rumble, and Begonia was suddenly behind her, pushing her toward the larger mahogany table.

Robb did not emerge for lunch, which was a colorful array of spiced meats and candied fruits and a silver goblet of bubbling juice for Bridgett and a golden goblet of wine for Begonia. The food was heaven, each piece delecatly arranged on her plate filled with the best flavor she'd ever tasted. Dessert was a strange whipped topping on top of a creamy custard.

"Only the best lemon morang pie for our tributes!" Begonia said in between bites. It was a scrumcious pie, but she didn't know why they needed the BEST. They were only playing a silly game...

"He'll turn up eventually, when he wants to." Begonia assured Bridgett, who still looked worried. But Bridgett wasn't so sure. Why he was cooping himself up in his room, she didn't know. But she DID know that, whatever it was it would have to wait for the Capitol, as the towering buildings became to come into view.

_Here we go. _She thought as Begonia's cheerful voice broke through Bridgett's thoughts.

"Bridgett Belvinden, welcome to the Capitol!"

**Well, I guess this isn't a very long chapter, but it was all I can muster right now. I'll be in D.C for a week, so it'll be a while until another chapter is added. Don't worry, I won't forget about you:) **


End file.
